hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mohnke talks to Goebbels
Mohnke talks to Goebbels is a scene in Downfall that is commonly used in parodies. In Downfall In the Führerbunker's radio room Joseph Goebbels is giving instructions over the phone about provisions for his children and wife, who will be coming into the bunker. He later turns to Traudl Junge to make sure she welcomes them once they arrive. Wilhelm Mohnke arrives and Goebbels asks what can he do for him. Mohnke requests to move the new Volkssturm recruits out of the battlefield and points out that they're dying in vain as cannon fodder since they are not provided with good weapons nor possess combat experience. Goebbels insists that this untrained militia can overcome the Soviet army through their fanatical belief in the "Final Victory". Mohnke calmly contradicts him again, insisting that the Volkssturm aren't even particularly useful as cannon fodder, and their deaths will be pointless. Goebbels then drops the charade and, with a sadistic look raises his voice, he proclaims: "I feel no pity. I repeat, I feel no pity! The German people chose their fate. That may surprise some people. Don't fool yourself. We didn't force the German people. They gave us a mandate, and now their little throats are being cut!". Goebbels does an appropriate hand gesture, running his thumbs across his throat, and leaves the room. Mohnke takes a look at Traudl and leaves. She then looks down in horror. In Downfall Parodies This scene is one of the few that features Goebbels as the central character. Untergangers, both in general and those who specialize in Goebbels parodies (particularly FuhrerFegelein), use the close-up of Goebbels in parodies, sometimes tying it to a similar close-up of Hitler in the Hitler's Secretarial Interview scene or the Hitler Phone Scene to make the characters look as if they're talking to each other. The "Goebbels is informed" series is also mainly based on this scene. Examples of the scene being used in parodies include: FuhrerFegelein's Goebbels is informed he has no eyebrows, Goebbels is informed his eyebrows have been found on eBay and Goebbels is informed his wife is lesbian. The scene also appears in The Grim Reaper Visits Goebbels by wilmolfc. Paul Stompbox also uses this scene for Goebbels is informed parodies, as opposed to the Hitler is informed scene. Some Untergangers use this scene with Mohnke informing Goebbels like how the original scene was filmed, as seen in Goebbels is informed he is in reverse and Goebbels's Map-Pointing Failure. Trivia *The scene marks the first appearance of Rochus Misch, who in most of the scenes he appears in has no lines. Gallery Gentlemen Heil Mohnke.png|Heil Mohnke! Bonkers_in_doorway.jpg|Mohnke waiting for Goebbels to finish his phone call. Goebbels asks Mohnke.png|Goebbels asks Mohnke what is it now. Mohnke tells Goebbels.png|Mohnke tells Goebbels that recruits are dying in vain as cannon folder since they are not provided with good weapons nor possess combat experience. Goebbels rages.png|Goebbels rages and points out that he feels no pity. Goebbels leaves.png|Goebbels leaves. Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes